1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods of locomotion through soil. More particularly, the invention relates to a self-propelled maneuverable device capable of delivering instrumentation underground.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Devices for tunneling through soil (e.g., by way of drilling) are known. Examples of such devices include oil derricks and other geological equipment. Such devices are generally associated with drilling equipment.
Packers are expandable plugs typically used to isolate sections in an oil well, borehole, or water well. Generally, to isolate a well section, a packer is inserted and a bladder attached to the packer is expanded. This action substantially seals the well section by providing a mechanical barrier.